Fire Emblem Awakening Gods Chosen
by ZeldaPrime
Summary: The events after Fire Emblem Awakening. How I imagine it. Will have some marriages involved of different characters. The two point of view characters are Robin (M ) and Lucina. I do not own the rights to the games. The rights belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hello. This is my first story. It is the events after Fire Emblem Awakening. Needless to say, but there will be spoilers. The beginning is the end of the final boss. I will be leaving music recommendations throughout the story. They are not required, but will bring the world to life more. Hope you enjoy!**

**Music Recommendation: _Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

* * *

><p>The very floor was crumbling. He felt himself diminishing to nothing. To himself, he thought "This is it. It's over." Yet he saw her eyes. His beautiful wife. She slowly walked up to him, tears in her eyes. He went and wiped a tear from her cheeks.<p>

"Dry your tears. This is not goodbye." He said. His wife then started to wrap him in her arms.

"Why do you have to do this? Why is this the only way?" she said.

"I did this to save the future. Your future." He said. "Take care of her for me. Tell the others my last thoughts were of them." He then summoned the last of his power to get his wife off the dragons back, falling down with the dragon in a flash of light. Then, he felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Recommended music: The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember. (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

"You can't get me!" The young Lucy said. Lucina was chasing Lucy around Ylisstol, trying to stop Lucy from going places a four year old shouldn't go. Lucy was Lucina's younger self. To stop confusion from happening around the lands, they took into habit calling the very young princess Lucy. Many of the other kids that came from the future were exceptionally younger than Lucina, so Lucina's younger self was the only one born, with many of the other children on the way. Since Lucina and Lucy had the same parents, Lucy started to call Lucina "big sister". Lucy was an energetic child, and would continuously try to sneak out of the castle to explore by herself. Today was one of her successful days.

"Lucy, stop running! You're going to get yourself in trouble with mommy and daddy!" Lucina yelled. Both Chrom and his wife, Sully, were out on a day for themselves that they rarely had anymore because of Lucy, leaving Lucina in charge of Lucy.

"Come on, sister! Let's play tag!" Lucy said. She was running to the park in the middle of Ylisstol, where Lucina had very fond memories before Grima destroyed the world in the future she came from.

_Very well. Let's play tag Lucy. _Lucina thought. "Lucy! If I tag you, will you come back to the castle with me?"

"If you can!" Lucy said. Lucy than ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to hide in the park. Lucina always hated playing hide and seek with her younger self, since she once hid from the castle guards for two hours. However, this was the only way to get Lucy back to the castle, Lucina would have to find her.

"All right, Lucy. I'm coming to find you!" Lucina said. She looked in the most obvious places first, like in the bushes and in the trees. Lucina knew it would never be that easy, however, so then looked in more obscure places, such as holes underneath trees and heaven forbid, in waste deposits. Lucina was starting to get frustrated. It was noon, and her parents would be back in a couple of hours. Lucina would need to hurry. She looked in every crook and cranny in the park, and was about to give up, when she heard a giggle in the small building Lucina was right by. Lucina went up to the door, swung it open, and was pounced on by a colorful mixture of fabric and royal blue hair.

Lucy giggled. "How did you find me?" Lucina smiled "I heard a giggle in this building here. Now come on. Let's get back to the castle." That was one thing about playing games with Lucy. She could never keep quiet.

**Recommended music: But, Frederick, it's nearly dark! (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

Lucy and Lucina were heading back to the castle. It had been three years since the fell dragon, Grima, was destroyed, and peace had been restored to the land. Ylisse had been trying to connect to the rest of the world these three years, and have been successful in many countries, the big one being there once greatest enemy, Plegia. The castle was a grand building that had many floors, and home to most of the company that defeated Grima.

As Lucy and Lucina reached the gates, the guards let them pass. "My apologies, Princess Lucina. We did not see young Princess Lucy escape."

"That is fine, soldier. Lucy can be a sneaky girl." Lucina said. They then walked into the garden. _I should probably patch up that hole I made in the outer wall soon. _Lucina thought. The day was going on as normal. The new ground soldiers were training in the courtyard, with Frederick being their supervisor. Frederick was a surprisingly good teacher, being very forgiving of mistakes made by the cadets. Frederick's wife, Sumia, was teaching her daughter, Cynthia, advanced techniques on pegasus care. Cordelia was training the new pegasus knights, showing them new attacks and dodges, along with attack patterns. Her husband Kellam was nowhere to be found as usual. Inside, Gaius was hanging out in the kitchen, pocketing candy when nobody was looking. Nobody ever tells him to stop, since they all know he won't. Maribelle was in the main dining room with her husband, Ricken, having lunch together. Lucina always heard that Maribelle makes great tea, but has never had the chance to try any.

Lucina and Lucy then reached Lucy's room. Lucina remembered it well. A large circular room, at the base of one of the castle spires. In the middle was a bed, large enough for a four year old. To the left of the door, there was an expansive closet with colorful dresses, and to the right, all of Lucy's dolls that Lucina knew by name.

Lucina knelt down to Lucy. "Now don't go sneak out again, all right? Let's go get some lunch." Lucy went to go change into a new dress, since the one she was wearing got dirt on it from trying to find a hiding place. After Lucy got dressed, the two went down to get some lunch.

The castle had some of the finest cooks in the land. They knew nearly every meal the castle knew of, and could cook each one to near perfection. Lucy went up to one of the cooks. "I want a ham sandwich!"

"What do you say, Lucy?" Lucina said. Lucy could be a forgetful girl at time.

"Please?" Lucy said. The cook smiled at little Lucy and went to go make a sandwich for Lucy. Another cook came up to Lucina. "What can I get you, princess Lucina?"

"May I have my usual?" Lucina said.

"Coming right up, princess Lucina." The cook said.

**Recommended music: You may call me Marth (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

"Sister? Why do you get the same food every day?" Lucy asked when the chefs came with Lucy's ham sandwich and Lucina's usual, a bear meat steak. Lucina tensed. This was always a touchy subject, especially when a four year old asks it.

"You might be too young to understand this, Lucy. You know that Mother, Father, and myself all love you, because we're family, right?"

"Yes. Mommy and daddy told me that they love me very much!" Lucy said.

"Well, I loved somebody that I wasn't related to. He was sweet, kind, handsome even though he never combed his hair. Three years ago, something really bad happened, and he left us for a greater cause."

"Why did he leave you, sister? Do you know where he is?" Lucy asked.

"He left me because if he didn't, none of us would be here. We'd all be where he might be now. As for if he's in that place, I don't know, because I can't go there. I hope he is in a different place then where I'm thinking. I hope the gods spared him." Lucina said.

"Where do you think he is, Lucina?" Lucy said.

"I think he might be with the gods right now. He might be gone forever. I must not give up hope though. He might still be out there, waiting." Lucina said.

"What was his name, Lucina?" Lucy said.

"Robin." Lucina then started to go into tears, remembering him. What he did. How he changed his fate so drastically. How he saved her future, to ensure that everyone could be happy for eternity. Lucy climbed on Lucina's lap, hugging her.

"Don't be sad, sister! If he loves you, he'll come back!" Lucy said.

_I hope your right, Lucy _Lucina said. Lucina then just sat there with Lucy comforting her, just as Lucina had done many times before. They ate their meals, then Lucy wanted to go play in the courtyard, so they went outside and played in the fields, what Lucina couldn't do when she was a child.

"Mother!" yelled someone down the field. She had royal blue hair, and was reading a book in the shade. Lucy squealed, and ran straight at Morgan. Lucina, still recovering from her breakdown, walked up to her daughter. Before she got there, however, a soldier rushed up to her. "Princess Lucina! I have news from the last search!" Lucina couldn't give up hope that Robin was dead, especially with Naga saying that if their bonds were strong enough, that Robin would be able to return, so she sent groups of up to 10 soldiers around the land of Ylisse, hoping to find him. All have been unsuccessful. She would go herself, but had duties as princess of Ylisse to attend, one watching Lucy.

"What are the results?" Lucina asked. She wasn't surprised to hear it was unsuccessful, but was disappointed just the same. She wanted him back as soon as possible. "You are dismissed, soldier." She said. The soldier bowed, then went on to his duties. Lucina went the rest of the way to her daughter and younger self, who were both playing.

"Mother, I learned some new sword skills from Frederick! Want to spar later?" Morgan said.

"Sure thing, Morgan." Lucina said. Morgan looked so much like Robin it hurt. Lucina didn't love Morgan even less, but how much she looked like him was quite painful at times, even after three years.

"Mother, have you been thinking about father again?" Morgan said. Her tone of concern even resembled him.

"Yes, yes I have. Morgan. I'm fine now. Don't worry." Lucina knew she would still worry, though. That was her nature.

"Very well, mother. Lucy is very energetic today. How was your 'trip' around town with her today?" Morgan said. Lucy found one of her friends and was playing with her on the other side of the garden.

"Exciting and exhausting as always." Lucina said. Morgan smiled, which Lucina really loved and hated. Her smile was so much like Robin's it could have been pasted on Morgan's face.

"I wonder where he is now. If he's still alive." Lucina said.

"He's still alive. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?" Morgan said.

Lucina smiled. "You know how to bring light in the thickest darkness, don't you? I just wonder what he's feeling right now. What he's experiencing."

"Father's strong. He'll come back if it takes an eternity." Morgan said.

"Well, I hope it isn't an eternity." Lucina said. "I just hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, if you can't tell by now if you beat the game, Robin, who is married to Lucina, defeats Grima and sacrifices himself. I just have one thing in mind. Since he isn't dead, what is he going through? I think it is something like this. Enjoy! BTW, all the marriages are based off my first playthrough of the game. Music recommendation: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

* * *

><p>Robin woke up. All he remembered was defeating Grima. He remembered being wiped out of existence. Yet he was still here. Still breathing. How was that possible?<p>

He decided to take in his surroundings. What he saw surprised him. He was at Ylisstol. He then realized there was something in his hands. Realization struck him as he realized what he was experiencing. He was holding Falchion. There was blood on his hands. He had murdered Chrom.

How was this possible? He averted this future! How was Chrom dead? How did he die? He found himself walking towards the castle, knowing what he had to do. He walked up to the fourth castle spire, his love's room.

Robin went to open the door to young Lucina's room, mustering up the courage to walk in and tell her the news. _This is my death punishment _he thought. _I have to live my worst nightmare. That I wasn't strong enough to stop Validar's control._ He knew that none of the company was dead. They had all made it off the dragon alive. He had too many sins simply by being the vessel of Grima that he had to be punished.

Right when he was about to walk in Lucina's room, the door creaked open, revealing a young girl looking up at her. "Uncle Robin? Yay, you're back!"

Robin took this by surprise. Uncle Robin? That must've been what Lucina called Grima in her future. "Lucina, I have something to tell you." Robin said. A tear went down his eye, knowing what had happened.

"Uncle Robin, where's daddy? He said he would come back today!" The young Lucina said, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Daddy might be late. You might not see him for a while. Maybe not until you're a lot older. However, daddy sent me with this. He wanted you to have it." Robin said, remembering Chrom's dying words. "Take Falchion to Lucina. Tell her I love her."

"This is daddy's sword! He needs it!" Lucina said, worry showing in her eyes.

"Daddy won't need it. He has another one. Lucina, I need to go." Robin said, tears gushing out like waterfalls. His dreams had come true.

"Uncle Robin, don't go! I want to know-"

"I'm not your uncle, Lucina."

"I know. But we do so many fun things! You taught me how to read and write! You show me really, really cool magic! You are like an uncle!"

Robin, tears still flowing, remembered the adult Lucina, all the times they had, and never will have. He never knew just how much of an influence he had on Lucina's childhood. Robin knelt down next to Lucina, who was still clutching Falchion like a doll. "Lucina, I love you, and that's exactly why I'm leaving. Promise me you'll grow up strong, so that daddy will be really proud when you see him again."

Lucina smiled. "Daddy will be proud? All right, I'll be strong! I'll be the strongest person in the whole wide world!" She then faltered, seeing Robin with his head in his hands. "Uncle Robin, why are your hands red? Are you crying?"

"Goodbye, Lucina." Robin said, then ran from Lucina, leaving her confused, bound to know the truth soon, that daddy wouldn't be coming back. When Robin reached the courtyard, he fell to his knees, tears still going. "Why, Naga? Why do I deserve this? Why this? Tell my beloved Lucina her father won't be coming back?" Robin then sat there, letting his tears go, knowing what he had done.

His emotions were cut short by a throbbing headache that came. He heard laughter, thoughts of destruction. _Grima _he thought. In this time, Grima wasn't dead. He was supposed to be the fell dragon. Not wanting Lucina and the other kids to be the first to die. He mustered all of his strength to teleport to the other side of the vast world. As soon as he landed in the unknown land, Grima overtook him. The transformation was like nothing he had ever felt before, which was expected, but the lack of pain was not expected. He felt six wings sprout from his back, his body growing, his limbs growing into his body, horns sprouting from his cheeks, his neck stretching. He had his eyes closed the entire time, but when he opened them, he saw a whole new depth. He didn't have to look at himself to know he was Grima. He was, however, surprised to find out he was still in control. Shouldn't Grima have taken control, forcing Robin into the fell dragon's consciousness?

As soon as he thought that, however, he felt a new, overwhelming presence emerge from the back of his mind. It grew so rapidly, Robin couldn't fight it. He was powerless as Grima took back control of his body. What Robin saw horrified him. From the ground, thousands of Risen sprouted from the ground, each bowing to him. _No, not me_ he thought._ Grima._

"Arise, my minions!" Grima roared. "Bring destruction to this pitiful land. The Risen will be the only race on this planet!" Robin tried to fight Grima, but Grima was a divine being. It could not be fought off by one man alone. Robin instead watched as the Risen completely massacred all the people in the nearby towns, Grima destroying everything in its path. Robin slowed down Grima as much as he could, to stop him from getting to Ylisse for as long as possible. Lucina needed to survive. She was the world's last hope. Yet he knew that, eventually, Grima would reach Ylisse, and destroy the human race forever.

Years later, fighting Grima, the Risen reached Ylisstol. What he saw made him hopeful. He saw lines of soldiers preparing to defend the capital. In the front, a grown Lucina was leading the charge. She had Falchion in her hand. "Risen! Leave this land and go back to the hell you came from!"

Grima laughed. "You're telling us to surrender? After we have conquered the rest of the world? It should be you who should surrender. Do so, and you're deaths will be swift and painless. You have the promise of a divine being."

"You do not know humans well, do you, Grima? As long as there is hope, we will fight!"

Grima snarled. "I know more of you pathetic beings than you think. After all, I sprouted from one of you lot. As for hope? I am destruction! I can destroy hope itself! You have no chance of winning!"

"Hope will never die!" Lucina yelled. "This is not our fate! We are not destined to be destroyed by our dead! Front lines, advance!"

Robin was proud to see how Lucina had grown. She was a leader now. He was also proud to see that the humans were winning. However, that hope was short lived, as Grima called up millions more Risen.

"Do you not see?" Grima said. "Your dead outnumber you two million to one. The rest of the world has only added to that number!"

"All remaining troops, retreat to the castle! We will make a final stand there!" Lucina commanded. All the few troops ran back to the castle as Lucina had said. Grima roared. "Risen! Invade the castle! Once the human race is eliminated, we will rule the world!"

The Risen sent a full scale assault on the castle, killing any stragglers. Grima flew up to the sky, planning to finish Lucina off once and for all. Grima flew straight at the castle, seeing from the destroyed roof that the humans were losing. Robin felt Grima's thoughts, knowing that Grima thought he won. Grima then landed, and Robin saw that all the soldiers were dead. Only the children of the Shepherds remained.

"So ends the human race." Grima said. "The future is built on the past. But your kind will never see it!" Lucina turned, seeing the sheer size of Grima. Sweat was falling from her face. "Your mother and father are dead, tiny one." Grima said. Lucina was near tears now. "Now it is your turn to die!" Grima shot his head, mouth open, directly at Lucina, preparing to end it.

"NO!" Robin yelled in their shared consciousness. "I will not let you destroy humanity's last hope!"

"Foolish Robin, we are one! Why do you resist?" Grima yelled in his consciousness. However, Robin's plan worked. He stalled Grima long enough to let Naga get Lucina and the kids to safety. The future had been saved.

"I should've taken care of you a long time ago!" Grima snarled. "You have been holding me back for years, slowing me down enough for Naga to get her last hope to safety! Farewell, Robin."

Grima roared, and Robin felt his concious being destroyed. _As long as Lucina got back, this is a satisfying end_ Robin thought. He then gave himself up, fading his vision to darkness. He then blacked out, relieved he was able to save Lucina and her future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is what I believe happened to Robin. He had to relive Grima's memories. Now, I hope you're enjoying this series. It will get happier, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to talk to you guys a bit. Because of school and my schedule, I wasn't able to upload anything for a bit. So, I've decided to upload one chapter every Saturday if it is possible. I hope that's okay. I also want to talk about story direction. I was thinking of adding a new villain with a whole story that expands on Awakening. It wouldn't be canon, but I think it would be pretty cool. Or, I could just continue Robin and Lucina's love story, Either way, I will continue their relationship, but just in different ways. Please leave what you would prefer in the review section if you are enjoying this series. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Recommended music: Id (Serenity) _ (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

* * *

><p>"Chrom, we have to do something."<p>

"What do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know!"

The darkness was washed away, revealing two figures. Robin was still drowsy, but he slightly recognized them.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there." The girl giggled. Robin's vision was still blurry, but he recognized her voice. Could it be?

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The man gave his hand, and Robin took it. He then realized that the cursed mark was gone from his hand. This couldn't be real!

As the man pulled Robin up, his vision cleared, showing Chrom in his standard armor. "Welcome back. It's over now." Chrom gave Robin his signature grin and look, and Robin knew what has happened.

Robin laid his head back, not believing it. He had sacrificed himself! He shouldn't be here! Yet he was, and Chrom was with him! "How long have I been gone?" Robin asked.

"Three years" Chrom said. Three years. Three years of experiencing Grima's memories. Fighting his control, even though the reality was Grima was dead. "What is the situation of the world?" Robin asked. "How have you survived without the great tactician Robin, knowing how you would spread out tales of my sacrifice?"

"You think that I have made you like a god to our people?" Chrom laughed. "No, only a legendary hero that had done great things. Though some have not appreciated the full kindness of your sacrifice."

Before Robin could ponder that further, Lissa came into the conversation. "Robin! I've missed you so much! We have so many things we need to catch you up on!"

"Slow down, Lissa, I've only just come back from the dead. How has Lon'qu been? Has he finally gotten over his fear of other woman?" Robin said.

"Yes, thank the gods. He can now talk comfortably with the rest of the group who defeated Grima, but still has trouble with some village girls. We've moved to Regna Ferox, but I came as soon as I got a call from Chrom saying he found you! I"m still just so relieved!"

"Well, at least I know the situation in Regna Ferox. How about the rest of the world, Chrom. Have you finally taken up your role as exalt of Ylisse?" Robin asked.

"Valm are now are closest allies, aside from Regna Ferox. Plegia and Ylisse have nearly closed up the wound between our two countries, though there are still some Plegian bandit problems in Ylisse. Enough talk about us. I know there is someone who would be extremely happy to see you. Two beatiful woman you love."

Robin tensed. How could he have forgotten about Lucina and Morgan? His family? "Gods, I can't believe I was so wrapped up about the world, I forgot my own family!"

Chrom laughed. "You are not the only one. I still need to get my head wrapped around being a grandfather in my thirties!

"How have they been holding up?" Robin asked.

"Morgan turned out better. She has slight fits about you and missing you. Lucina, on the other hand, she is grief stricken. She cannot function. Most days she is in her room, grieving about you, and holding on dearly to her only memento of you, one of your spare robes. On rainy days she uses it as a cloak. It has been hell on earth for her for the past three years."

"We need to get back to the castle. I need to tell her!" Robin said. He felt so terrible for making his family suffer for three years. "We need to go now!"

"Easy there, Robin. We aren't far from Ylisstol. Sully and I were just having a day for ourselves when we found you. Lissa borrowed two pegasi, one for you, one for her. I can get a ride back with Sully. She went out with Kjelle to have some mother daughter time. Lucina didn't want to come. As I said, she has hardly ever left the castle for three years."

Robin found his pegasus, a beautiful, pure black creature. He hopped on and rode to Ylisstol as fast as he can. As he landed, he went to the front gates. There was only one soldier guarding today, which was odd. There are usually two. He recognized the soldier, though. It was Vaike. Vaike was looking around, and saw Robin. Vaike's reaction was priceless.

"Robin!" Vaike yelled. He ran to Robin and proceeded to tackle Robin to the ground. "You're back! It's been so long!"

"It's nice to see you too, Vaike. How come you're the only one guarding today?" Robin said.

"I'm not alone!" Vaike said. Robin then heard a clang of metal behind him. He twirled around, finding it was just Kellam.

"Oh, hey, Kellam." Robin said. Kellam still had that invisibility sense around him.

"It's good to see you, Robin. You wouldn't believe the condition Lucina has been in for the past three years." Kellam said.

"So, tell me, Robin, where have you been all this time?" Vaike asked.

"There will be time for questions with the rest of the group." Robin said. "We have much catching up to do. Can you point me to Lucina's room, please?"

"Sure thing." Vaike said. "It's on the second floor, last door in hallway B. Morgan is there too. I wish you luck, Robin."

"Thank you, Vaike. We will talk later, I promise!" Robin said. He ran through the courtyard to Lucina's room, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended music: Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to! (Fire Emblem Awakening)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucina was in her room, holding his robe. Her only rememberance of him. Morgan was there, too. They were crying with each other, as they had many times before. They were starting to lose hope he would ever return.<p>

There was a knock on her door. Reluctant, she went to open to the visitor. Instead, her eyes widened with shock. There he was. Smiling down on her. Morgan walked up. "Mother, are you-" She abruptly stopped seeing her supposedly dead father.

"Hey." He said. Lucina felt anger rise in her, and abruptly punched him in the face.

"Hey? That's all you have to say after abandoning us after three years?" Lucina then sent him with an uppercut, continuously punching him. "Do you not know the torture you have put us through? Abandoning your own daughter?" She was now just pounding on his chest, slowly stopping and crying in his robe. She shut her eyes, crying through them.

Her tears were cut short by a hand coming to her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "You are as beautiful as the day we were separated." he said. Lucina buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, crying. He was back. He wrapped one arm around her, the other around Morgan, who had started crying too. Together, they stood there for a near hour, being finally reunited. All was right with the world again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It finally feels good to get to the return. I want to say that if you are enjoying this series, please leave a review, saying things you like, and things you want me to work on. Please also tell me if you want me to make a new villain, or just continue the love story as it is. If I add a villain, the series will be longer, but I don't want people to get mad that I added a villain that isn't part of the actual games. Please leave your suggestion in a review, it will really help me out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Recommended Music: _Such Bonds are the true strength of this army (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Where have you been?" Lucina asked. "What could you possibly have experienced in the past three years of Grima's demise?"

"First off, I'd like to know how you two have been. I hope you weren't shutting yourself away from the world too much." Robin said.

"I, I couldn't believe you were really gone. Most of my days were spent in here. Now that I think about it, I should've spent more time communicating with the people, should've built bonds with the country I would rule eventually. But no. I spent all of my time in this castle. The city doesn't even know about Morgan and I. Only the maids and soldiers in the castle know that we are royalty. I kept myself locked up here, not eating much, barely sleeping. If it weren't for Morgan, I would have gone insane. She took care of me, something a daughter shouldn't do for her mother. I'm sorry, Robin." Lucina once again broke into tears.

"Hey, it's all right. I knew from the moment that I made the decision to destroy Grima, it would put a great sadness upon you. I was prepared for that, though. Morgan, how have you been?"

"Oh, Father." Morgan said. "I've missed you so much! This might sound mean, but your sacrifice has brought Mother and I closer together. I remember more about her. How she would always comfort me whenever I was down. It's only glimpses, but I am remembering more and more about her! And now with you back, we can all have fun as a family!"

"That's enough about us." Lucina said. "Now I wonder what happened to you. For three years, you must of experienced something in your sleep."

"Well, I-" Robin began, but was cut short by the door swinging open. Chrom was there.

"Robin." Chrom said. "I believe it's time to make your return announced to the world?"

"Father!" Lucina said. "Can we at least not have a chance to be together in private?"

"You've been in here for nearly two hours." Chrom said. "You can have your time after all of this official hodgepodge is through. I promise you that. Now, I have gathered everyone I could find. Come on, let's get this over with as soon as possible."

"Very well, Father." Lucina said. "What are your plans?"

"Well, I was thinking that we have this grand announcement right now in front of the city, then we will have a feast with the entire company once they all hear word. Afterward, we will have many interviews about what you have experienced, plus portraits, and-"

"The announcement and feast will be enough, Chrom." Robin said. "You know I'm not one for all of these formalities."

"All right. We will have the announcement this afternoon, and in a couple of weeks, we will have the feast. Now, there is a big group outside, anticipating you, Robin. I believe this is a time to announce your lineage to the throne, Lucina and Morgan?"

"Okay, Grandfather. Whatever you say." Morgan said.

Chrom flinched. "Please don't call me that." he said. "Now, let us go out."

As Robin walked down the halls, he thought about what he would say to the crowd. He was always more or less a shy person for speaking to a large crowd. He much rather preferred to send letters. But there was no way out of this, so he just had to go with it.

Chrom entered onto the balcony. "People of Ylisstol! I bet you are wondering why I brought you here today. It is with great pleasure that I announce that the hero who has saved our world from Grima has returned! May I now present, Robin!"

As Robin stepped onto the balcony, he didn't want to hear the cheers. Nonetheless, they came. Chrom didn't tell them that he was, in fact, Grima. He was almost made into the very thing that they feared. It wasn't right for him to be called a hero.

"Quiet down, everybody. He is still recovering from his sleep, so he has a bit of trouble speaking." Chrom said. He must have seen that Robin didn't want to speak at the moment in his face. "Now, as you all know, I have a young daughter, named Lucina. However, I know many of you won't believe me, but Robin, me and my company would not have been able to defeat Grima if we weren't warned by my daughter from the future. May I introduce, Lucina."

Lucina stepped forward, confidence in her face. The crowd was silent. Robin was wondering why they weren't denying it. He then realized why. It was her hair. Only descendants of The Hero King Marth had that color hair.

"This Lucina and Robin have been engaged for a long while now. Lucina wasn't the only child to come from the future. Many more are out there, one here. May I present my granddaughter, Morgan."

That woke up the crowd. They started murmuring among themselves. Robin and Lucina together? What time did their daughter come from?

"Everyone, please be silent. Robin and Lucina haven't been married yet, and I believe it is time they are. In a month, they will have their wedding, and everyone is invited to come."

Robin and Lucina both were shocked. How could Chrom just plan their wedding for them? They were already planning to have theirs soon after the war was over, but they now felt rushed into it.

"Now, there is much catching up to do with ourselves, so I bid all of you a fine day." Chrom, Robin, Lucina and Morgan all went back into the castle.

"Father!" Lucina yelled. "How could you have planned our wedding without us knowing! And as soon as Robin came back!"

"I thought you would be grateful." Chrom said. "You have been engaged for over three years now. It's about time you need to get married."

"That's not the problem, Chrom." Robin said. "It's the problem of you planning it without our permission. It is something that Lucina and I need to discuss on our own, the cake, my best man, Lucina's bridesmaids, everything feels better if it was planned by us."

"Hm. Well, I'm sorry, but if you can, you need to have everything planned in a month. I have already planned the date and shared it with the city. But I will leave you two to plan the rest of it. Now, I believe you have some things you need to catch up on. I will see you two later." With that, Chrom walked down the hall. Sometimes he could be ignorant.

"Hey, Morgan, maybe you could go train with Frederick? Father and I need to talk a little bit." Lucina said.

"All right, but tomorrow, we need to spend some family time!" Morgan said. With that, she walked toward the courtyard. Robin and Lucina walked into Lucina's room, which had a bed for two.

"You were just ready for me, weren't you?" Robin joked.

"Father had the maids prepare a room for two when we got engaged. This is the room we were meant to share."

"We'll talk about that later. I suppose I need to say what has happened in the past three years. It was hell. I remember when I defeated Grima, I started to experience his memories. I felt his feelings. Yet, I somehow had control over him. It was as if it was what I would do to change past events, but in a dream. Do you remember seeing me when you were young?"

"Yes." Lucina said. "I remember you always came to visit me, made sure I was all right. You spent so much time with me, I started calling you Uncle Robin. It's funny how we're married now."

"Yes, that's what you called me in Grima's memories. It was so heartbreaking. I brought you Falchion, tried to explain what happened to your father, but I just couldn't. I kept the memories of us, together, and they came rushing back, it was horrible. Enough talk about dread. We need to have some fun today, at least. Let's go find Morgan."

**Recommended music: _Id (Sorrow)__ (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Lucina screamed. As soon as she did, Robin woke up on the bed next to her, comforting her.

"It's all right. What happened?" Robin asked.

"I- I had a nightmare. It's fine, I've been having it ever since you've been gone."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Robin asked.

"All right, maybe if I do, it will help me. It starts here..."

_Lucina walked to the field, where her husband was sitting. "Robin, might I have a word?"_

_"Of course, what's been bothering you?"_

_"You know how my father died, he was killed by his closest friend. I believe I have found out who kills him."_

_"Great. So, who do you think it is?"_

_"Robin, please forgive me." As Lucina said that, she drew Falchion, and pointed it at Robin's chest._

_"Lucina?!" Robin exclaimed._

_"Stay where you are, Robin!" Lucina yelled. "You are father's murderer, I know that now. You are at Validar's mercy. I hoped to Naga that it wasn't you, but I know it is you in my heart. I also know that this is murder, but I am willing to do this if it means saving the world from Grima. I'm sorry, Robin! Please, j-just give in and I will make it as painless and quick as possible."_

_Robin looked shocked. After a while though, a smile crept onto his face. "My life is yours, it always has been."_

_"Don't say that! Please, it makes this worse. I love you! This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life!"_

_"When we made our vows, what did I say?" Robin said. "I said I would follow your path, no matter what. If this is the path you choose, then so be it. Just promise me you'll find someone else, that you won't be alone. Make it up to Morgan, too. You do know what will happen to her if you follow through."_

_"Yes. Oh, gods, Morgan. But, I-I must not allow my feelings to stop my duty. Robin, please, forgive me."_

_"There is nothing to be forgiven." He spread his arms out. "I'm ready."_

_Fearing hesitation would stop her from doing what she must, Lucina screamed, sword thrust in front of her, her eyes closed until she heard the thunk. Her sword had hit. She opened her eyes, seeing her sword stuck in Robin's stomach. Blood was on her hands. _

_"I-I love you. Know that." Robin gasped. Lucina looked at him, and saw that his face was blank. It had been done. How come she felt so empty?_

_"No!" Lucina yelled, falling to her knees. Why did she do it? She knew what she was giving up! Why did she still go through with it? She started to cry at her husbands lifeless corpse. "Robin, I want to take it back! I want you back! Don't leave me! Robin!"_

"That was when I wake up, every night, for the past three years. I haven't had a peaceful sleep in a long time." Lucina said, tears were on her face now.

"Lucina, I know that you regret that evening, that you would do anything to change it, but it is gone. Everyone has moved on. There is no need to fear what is already done. I love you, and if you have anymore nightmares about regrets, I want you to talk to me about them. Good night." Robin kissed Lucina on the forehead, and layed back down.

"Thank you, Robin. I've missed you so much. The sun will shine brighter, now that you're back." Lucina layed down next to him, wrapped her arms around him, and for the first time in three years, had a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted for a bit. I've been gone most weekends on trips. But I will try to get back on this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Recommended Music: **_**Shh…Easy now, girl, I won't hurt you (Fire Emblem Awakening)**_

"Mother, father!" A voice yelled from outside the room. Slowly, Robin and Lucina got up from bed. "Yes, come in." Lucina answered. The door opened revealing Morgan.

"Ready for your big day?" Morgan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes Morgan." Robin said, half asleep. "What was today, again?"

"Uh, it's your wedding day? It's finally time for you to get married!"

That woke up Robin and Lucina. How could they forget their own wedding day? "Oh, gods..." Lucina said.

"Not to worry, mother. Morgan chimed. "I've got it all planned out! First, let's get you into your wedding dress, Mother!" Lucina's dress was sitting in the corner. It was a beautiful white gown, draped with a cape and had the look of a princess on it. "Father, I had grandfather agree to help you with your suit. He will be waiting in his chambers. Ohh, I'm so excited! This will be a great day! Bye, father! I will see you at the chapel!"

"Good bye, Lucina. I will see you in a few hours." Robin said.

"As will I. Farewell." Lucina smiled. This was the moment. Robin and Lucina were finally going to be with each other. This would be her day.

"Mother, I wanted to bring in grandmother Sully and aunt Kjelle to help. I hope that is okay with you?"

"Of course, Morgan."

"Great!" Morgan went out to grab the two.

Robin was at Chrom's room. When he walked in, he found that Chrom was brushing his suit off. "So, today is the day, huh?" Chrom said. "To think, I thought I wouldn't see my daughter married until I was in my forties! Or that I have a granddaughter! Not to mention that my daughter is marrying my best friend."

"Chrom-" Robin began.

"Don't worry, I'm happy for both of you! I think it's great that my daughter fell in love with a man I know has a good heart. Now, come on. Let's get you ready.

**Recommended Music: _Id(Serenity) (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

Robin stood at the altar, his heart pounding. The seats were full, everyone he fought with there. He chose his best man to be Frederick, the protector of the group. Even though they went through some tough times, it was nice to have someone by his side that was there since the beginning. Libra was at the altar, playing the role of officiant. Everyone was waiting for Lucina to walk through the door.

"Are you nervous?" Frederick asked next to him.

"Yes, I am." Robin admitted. "It's strange, marrying someone from a different time than I am. But my feelings for her are true. I love her.

Right then, Lucina entered the room. the audience stood up as young Lucy, the flower girl, led Lucina to the altar. When Lucina took her place, Libra began.

"Robin and Lucina-Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred, as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. You will leave here embracing one of the greatest human bonds that life has to offer. May your days together be many and rewarding."

Libra turned to Robin. "Do you, Robin, take Lucina to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." Robin said, turning to Lucina.

Libra turned to Lucina. "Do you, Lucina, take Robin to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lucina said, looking back at Robin.

"Robin, you may now kiss the bride." Libra said, smiling. With that, Robin and Lucina touched lips. Everyone in the audience applauded. After 3 years, Robin and Lucina were finally back together.

**Recommended Music: _But, Frederick, it's nearly dark (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

After the wedding, the company stayed to celebrate Robin and Lucina's marriage. The company took turns to congratulate the two.

After many congratulations, Chrom stood up. "This has been an exciting day!" He began. "Now, I'm sure many of you are wanting to know where Robin has been, but he has talked with me and made clear that he does not want to share what happened between the 3 years of his absence. I believe he deserves his privacy. Anyway, onto the ceremonies. I believe it's time to have some gift openings."

Many of the gifts were mostly weapons, since nobody really knew what Robin liked, and Lucina was never out there with the battle of Grima or after, so she never revealed what she really liked. Anna, however, gave them a ticket to her sister's spa for their honeymoon.

"Careful, though." Anna warned. "I've heard that Risen occasionally appear there, so best to bring weapons, just in case."

The festival went on for a while. When Lucina threw the bouquet, Lucy was the one who caught it, but she gave it as a gift to Morgan. Gerome didn't seem to happy about it.

Eventually, it was time to retire the party. As everyone left, they all congratulated the two once more. Robin looked at the tickets they received. They were for the next day. They would have to use the Outrealm Gate tomorrow. When they headed up to their room, they ran into Morgan. "Hello, mother, father." She said. "I'm not doing to great. maybe I got overexcited. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. Good night."

Morgan headed to her room. Robin and Lucina were both very tired, and went to their room. They were married. That was all that mattered.

**Recommended Music: _Main Theme (Spa) (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

When Robin and Lucina headed to the Outrealm Gate, Chrom was the only one there to greet them.

"Where's Morgan?" Robin asked.

"She said she wasn't doing to great, but wanted to greet you a safe trip. As do I." Chrom replied. "She said not to worry, everything would be fine. You two need time for yourselves."

"All right, father." Lucina said. "I hope you will be fine?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine, along with the castle. Now, go on. Go have some fun!" With that, Robin and Lucina stepped through the gate. When they did, Anna was their. "Greetings! Do you know where you want to head?

"Yes. We want to head to the Bath Realm." Lucina replied.

"All right then! Down that portal." Anna pointed. Robin and Lucina walked through, emerging in the Bath Realm.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Robin said. "Wasn't the last time when you tried on your yukata?"

"Yes, I remember." Lucina said. "It was such a wonderful time. Remember that kiss we had in that corner over there?"

"Oh, yes." Robin said. "That one. I think this time we should enjoy ourselves. We were attacked by Risen last time."

Once they verified their tickets, they headed for the spas. It was a nice relaxing day. Many other couples were there, but Anna had them to a private bath. Aside from their wedding day, this day had many memories.

**Recommended Music:_ Gods, have the risen spread this far (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Help! Risen!" Someone yelled from down below Robin and Lucina's room. Both woke up instantaneously. They knew they had to dispose of the Risen as quickly as possible. They both grabbed their weapons and headed out.

"What happened? Where are the Risen?" Robin asked a visitor. The visitor was to scared to speak, but pointed towards the east, supposedly where the Risen were. Without a word, they both ran in that direction.

**Recommended Music: _Divine Decree (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

As the two were running, they did not notice the rustling in the bushes. When they reached a small clearing, Risen jumped out from the bushes, surrounding the two.

"What the-" Robin said, astonished. How did the Risen ambush them so stealthily? They are just empty corpses! Lucina stepped in front of Robin and striked, slaying a Risen. The rest attacked. Thankfully, they attacked just like regular Risen, so Robin and Lucina were able to predict them and slay them. The bad thing was they kept coming, one after another. Eventually Robin and Lucina grew weary, tired from slaying many Risen. "There's no end to them! They have to have a captain!" Robin said to Lucina. Right then, the Risen stopped attacking, forming a circle once more around them.

The Risen parted a path, and a figure clad in a mask walked through. The mask looked similar to Grima's face. "Who are you?" Robin said. "Are you the one controlling the Risen?

"I am Atera, here to bring balance to the tyranny of Naga's spawn." The figure spoke.

"How are you able to control Risen? They only obey Grima, and Grima is dead! How do they bend to your will?" Lucina asked.

"Your questions do not concern me. I must go and find the beings who killed Grima. With them gone, all hope would be lost. If you stand in my way, so be it. I will slay you, as I will the rest of Naga's spawn." With that, Atera charged, sword drawn.

Robin dove to the left, Lucina to the right. They have fought foes similar to Atera before. Lucina would defend, be the distraction, while Robin would look for a weak point on the armor, where they would both attack. Atera, however, was smarter then most other generals. He noticed that Lucina was not deliberately attacking, and instead targeted the larger threat, who was Robin with his tomes that worked well on armor. He swiped with his sword from the left at Robin, which Robin barely deflected with his Levin Sword.

"I see no weak point." Robin said to Lucina. "We need to target the mask. That is the loosest place on his armor." Robin rolled around, hitting Atera on the back, but that didn't seem to harm Atera, only anger him. Lucina, however, swung her blade up, trying to get the mask, but Atera deflected her blow and countered, kicking her back. Atera went in for the final blow, but Robin timed his attack just right. He shot a Thoron directly at Atera's face, shattering it. Atera was shot backwards by the force, downed.

**Recommended Music: _Don't Speak Her Name! (Fire Emblem Awakening)_**

"Surrender, Atera!" Lucina yelled, pointing her sword at Atera. "You have lost. Retire your Risen and come peacfully to the dungeon at Ylisse."

Atera chuckled. "You think it would be that easy to defeat me, did you?" Atera turned around, showing his, no, her face for the first time. Lucina stepped back, tears in her eyes, Robin the same.

"M-Morgan?" Robin said at last. Atera's face looked like Morgan. This couldn't be real. "No, this is a trick!" Lucina yelled. "You're using magic to stop us from harming you by making yourself look like our daughter!"

"I assure you, this is no trick." Morgan said. "This being was the only one on this planet that could withstand the power of a god. Because of that, she is meant to be my vessel. I will use her body to destroy Naga's spawn, to bring balance to the world."

"No, no, this can't be!" Robin yelled. "You lie! You are not a god. You cannot control Risen. You cannot be my daughter! This is a dream. It has to be! Why would you want to destroy humans? What have we done?"

"You want to know what you have done? You destroyed Grima. You destroyed destruction. It is my duty, decided by providence, to bring balance to the world I reside. Because you destroyed Grima, the world is on an imbalance of creation and destruction. The only way to correct this imbalance is to destroy creation's spawn. Naga's spawn." Atera suddenly curled up, grabbing his head. "What? So, she is fighting." Atera looked at the Risen. "Risen! Finish them off. I must leave to attend to wounds on this body." He looked at Robin and Lucina. "If you wish to get your daughter back, find me at Origin Peak. Find me, Naga's spawn. You have a certain power behind the two of you. I will await our battle with anticipation." A golden void appeared underneath Atera's feet, swallowing him up.

"Morgan!" Lucina yelled. The void disappeared. The Risen attacked. Filled with anger, Robin and Lucina destroyed the Risen within seconds.

Robin knelt down, and looked up to the sky. "AAAAAARGGGH!" Robin yelled. Lucina was in tears. Their daughter wanted to destroy humans. An imbalance of power. Robin and Lucina both fell over, overwhelmed with their new knowledge, and fell unconscious.

**A/N: Hey. The marraige was short, I know that. I have never been to a marraige, so I don't know everything that happens at one. I had to do quite a bit of research, but I know it wasn't perfect. This story might be cut short, but I came up with an idea for my next story that I think will be awesome, and I want to get to it as soon as possible, but I wanted to link the new story and this one together, so I'm going to finish this one in the next couple of chapters. I will answer questions about the story, though. This story is, of sorts a test one, to see if people would like my writing. As of now, I have gotten pretty good reviews on it, so I will be here writing stories until people start to get bored of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
